The problem is that I'm stupid
by Lacey99
Summary: Harm and Mac have some miscommunication.
1. Chapter 1

The problem is that I'm stupid

Mac came into work a little later than usual because she'd been stuck in traffic. There had been a big accident, with six cars involved, which had created a traffic chaos.

General Cresswell was the first person she saw when she walked into the bullpen. "Good morning, Colonel. Everything alright?" he looked at her with worry.

"Good morning. I'm fine," she said with a slight confusion. "Why wouldn't I be, sir?"

"You're late. I don't think I've ever seen you walk in here after 0600, actually," The General pointed out.

"There was an accident, six cars involved. Complete chaos. I had to prepare my closing argument for the Lieberman Court Martial in the car," she explained.

"At least you weren't involved in the accident," The General said.

"I've had one big car accident this winter, sir, hopefully that's enough," she made a move to go. "I have court in fifteen minutes."

"Carry on," Cresswell said.

Mac saw Harm in his office as she stepped into her own. He was by his desk, looking at the computer screen with intensity. She considered stopping by his office to say good morning, but he'd been short with her for days now, and she suspected that he was angry about something, so she decided to wait until he came to her. He had to talk to her eventually.

After court Mac met Adam Jackson for lunch. He was a lawyer at the firm Jackson, Jackson and Jackson, a name that Mac teased him endlessly about. He was currently defending a Captain in the Navy, and since he wasn't familiar with the Military Court system, or the Military in general, Mac helped him prepare his defense.

"I really appreciate this, Colonel. My wife already thinks I'm putting too much energy into this case, and not enough on her or the kids, so you're really helping me. I can't imagine how much work it would be to prepare without you sharing your knowledge," Adam said.

"No problem, I'm glad to help," Mac reassured. "Can I ask why this case is so important to you?"

"Captain Kurt Jackson is my Uncle, he's always been there for me, so I'd like to give something in return," Adam explained.

"I see," Mac said, before she went in on the case details, and suggested what Adam's focus should be on.

What Mac didn't notice was that Harm had come into the cafeteria, but turned around as soon as he'd seen her.

At the end of the day Harm walked into Mac's office.

"The Gresham deposition," he handed her a file.

"Thanks," she offered a sweet smile. "How are you?"

"Fine," he responded quickly, before turning to leave.

"Harm, why are you like this," she questioned.

"Like what?"

"Short, and angry," she stood. "Did I do something to anger you?"

"Did you... That's so...," he shook his head in frustration. "The problem is that I'm stupid." Then he stormed out of her office.

Mac was confused. He was angry at her, she understood that much, but what she had done to get him that way she had no idea about.

Later that night there was a knock on Mac's door just as she had showered after her run. She wouldn't have heard the knock, if it hadn't been so loud, and she wrapped her hair in a towel and wrapped one around her body.

Before she'd reached the door, the knocking was so loud the door had to feel abused. She checked the peep hole and saw Harm's face.

"Harm, what's going on?" she asked in a worried tone as he barged into her apartment.

"You are unbelievable," he said loudly.

She shut the door, wondering if the neighbors would come knocking to see who the crazy man in her apartment was. "Harm, will you calm down."

"Calm down?" he snorted. "No, I will not. You know what? I'm through!"

"With what?" she wondered if he'd ever start making sense,

"What does he have that I don't, huh? I mean, I've been showing interest, right? I said I'd always be there, that I wanted to have a baby with you... I've done everything I can to make you understand that I'm ready for us to be more than friends. I even spent Christmas Eve by your side in the hospital," he started pacing back and forth. "But I'm too late right? That's it, I'm just too freaking late, and you're just freaking tired of waiting."

Mac was so shocked she just stood there staring without knowing what to say.

He stared at her. "Mac, you're towel is falling."

She looked down and saw that the towel was slipping, and grabbed a hold of it.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he questioned.

"I.. I...I," she stopped. "...don't know what to say."

"Can't you just be honest? Tell me that it's over, that you're moving on."

"Is that what you want to hear?" she asked quietly. "Because if you want to move on, I understand. I'm still dealing with everything, and I can't be in a relationship right now. Not yet."

"What? What about that guy?" he questioned.

"What guy?"

"The lunch date guy. You've been having lunch with him all week,"

It dawned on Mac what was bothering him, and she laughed. She laughed so hard tears started falling from her eyes.

Now Harm was the one who just stood there staring.

"You think..." she wiped away tears, and took a deep calming breath. "Adam Jackson, of Jackson, Jackson and Jackson. He's the guy. You thought I was dating. That's so cute."

"Cute?"

"You're jealous, Harm. It's just adorable," she chuckled. "And then you come barging in here, yelling at me."

"It's not adorable," he argued.

She sobered up. "Harm, I haven't moved on. I won't move on."

He nodded. "But you're still not ready. That's okay, I can wait," he stepped closer to her. "You better get dressed," he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sorry about barging in here like this."

"I was going to get a pizza. Have you eaten? You can join me," she suggested.

"You sure?," he asked.

She nodded. "You order while I change. There's no reason why we can't spend time together, right? I mean, we're still friends."

"Yeah, of course we are," he reassured. "I'll make that order, and you should get dressed before the towel falls off. Not that I'd mind..." he added with a smile.

She chuckled. "I'll be right back."

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

The problem is that I'm stupid

Harm slowed down, and waited for the woman he was running with. It was a nice spring day, the sun had finally found it's way back after a long and cold winter.

Two months had gone by since he'd shown up angry at Mac's apartment, ever since they'd spent more time together, but still she wasn't ready for them to take the next step in the relationship. He understood that she needed time, and for now he was happy with things the way they were.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Alicia gasped as she reached him.

He just smiled. "Hey, you wanted me to help you train for the marathon."

"And I've regretted it ever since," she started stretching. "Can you believe I'm torturing myself like this to impress a man?"

Harm chuckled. "I just hope he's worth it?"

"Me too," she smiled. "How about you?"

"What about me?" he asked.

"The Colonel. Any progress?" Alicia made a move to start walking. "Let's walk to the cars."

Harm nodded and followed her. "We're spending a lot of time together."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it really is. She's been so supportive during Mattie's coma, I wouldn't have survived without her."

"I'm glad she woke up," Alicia said quietly. "I just hope she'll recover."

"The Doctors are optimistic, but I've been warned that she might not gain full feeling in her legs," he shrugged. "Either way I'll be by her side."

You're a good guy, Harm." Alicia complimented. "How's her Dad?"

"He's in rehab again. The state is in charge of Mattie's health care for now, but I want to file for adoption. It'll only happen if hell freezes over, but I have to try."

"What if you and Mac got married, wouldn't that improve your chances of adopting her?" Alicia asked.

"Sure, but I don't want to ask Mac to marry me so that I can adopt Mattie, I want her to marry me for me," he admitted.

"But it could be for you, and for Mattie." Alicia reminded him.

"If Mac suggested that I wouldn't hesitate, but I don't want to be the one to suggest it."

"I hope it works out for you."

"I do to," he said.

What Harm hadn't noticed was that Mac had been out jogging at the same place as them, and she'd turned and run in another direction before he could see her.

Later at the office Harm brought a muffin and coffee to Mac's office and put it on her desk.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully.

"I guess," she mumbled.

"Bad morning?"

"Something like that," she stood. "I have court."

"Dinner later?"

"No, don't bother," she walked past him and left the office, leaving a confused Harm behind.

What was going on with her. She'd been short with him all week, and he had no idea what he'd done to get her that way. They'd been getting along so well over the last two months, and now she acted like being in the same room as him was intolerable.

When Harm came to visit Mattie that night Mac was already there, and when he entered the room they were laughing about something.

"Hi, Harm," Mattie smiled widely when she noticed him.

"Hi," Mac stood. "I'll let the two of you have some privacy."

"Don't go. We could check out what the cafeteria has to offer?" he teased.

"I have a lot to do," she moved towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Mattie."

"See ya," Mattie said, before turning to Harm. "What did you do?"

"What?" Harm let out a snort. "I didn't do anything, but she's barely speaking to me."

"Come on, there has to be a reason," Mattie looked at him accusingly. "You have to fix this."

"I will," he promised.

"Now," Mattie pointed to the door. "Go after her, and find out what's wrong. I'll still be here tomorrow night."

"I just came here, I haven't even heard how your day has been."

"I woke up, I ate, I took a shower, then I ate, read a book, went to the gym, showered, ate again, then Mac came, and now you're here. Now, go!"

He shook his head in amusement. "You really want me to go?"

"Please," she smiled. "I really need you to go after her."

"Fine," he hugged her. "But tomorrow I'm staying the whole day."

"Okay, but now you have to hurry."

Mac had already left when Harm reached the parking lot, so he got into his car and headed for D.C. Driving back and forth to Blacksburg every day was something he'd gotten used to after Mattie's accident. Usually he had Mac's company, but this week she'd driven herself.

He reached her apartment building, and hurried inside.

"What are you doing here?" Mac asked when she opened the door.

He stepped inside the apartment. "Finding out what's the problem."

She closed the door and focused on him. "The problem is that I'm stupid."

"Didn't I say that only two months ago?" he studied her. "Why are you stupid?"

"Because I thought we were getting closer to a real relationship, and then you just move on without even telling me."

"Wow, wow, wow, hang on," he was confused. "Move on?"

"Yeah, you and Professor Montes. Not that I blame you, she's all your type."

"My type?"

"Blond," she snapped. "I should have known that you would chicken out. You don't really want to be with me, you never have."

"That's not true. And I'm not involved with Alicia," he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I've been helping her train for a marathon. She's dating a guy who runs a lot of marathons."

"Oh," she responded quietly. "Well, I didn't know that."

"You could have asked," he reminded her.

"And you could have just told me," she rebutted.

He chuckled. "This is so... Sometimes I don't understand us."

"Join the club," she shrugged. "Maybe there's just too much water under the bridge, Harm."

"Don't say that. That's just wrong," he leaned in and kissed her. "See how right this feels?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Again he kissed her. "You can't say that we won't be a great couple, because we haven't tried yet."

"I guess," she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"So why don't we just stop thinking, and just feel?" he suggested.

"I can do that," she kissed him again.

The End


End file.
